Fork In the Road
by of wonderlands and alices
Summary: ON HIATUS. Danny and Paulina were highschool sweethearts, because she found out about Danny's second identity. She loved his alter ego, so they got married. But after a tragic accident, Danny's heart is starting to doubt, and his mind regret. DxS
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own a U2 Ipod, I do not own a proper outfit…so I can never own Danny Phantom! Or Ipod, I can only buy one. +insert shifty eyes+

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

_Fork in the Road_

_**Chapter 1: Dreams**_

**

* * *

Danny** sighed, as he lay back down on the couch in the office. "It's weird, Jazz. I keep having these weird dreams, over and over," he said, his blue eyes moving to look at his sister's reaction.

Jazz only rolled her eyes. "Danny, I already told you. I'm a psychologist, not a dream interpreter, okay? Why don't you go on the Internet and find out what your dreams mean?" she asked, shifting in her seat to cross her legs.

"I could do that, but who would, when they have a sister who's a psychologist? Can't you use that big brain of yours and try to make sense of my dreams?" he asked, sitting up on the couch. He scratched his sweater, man, it was itchy. He took it off, and placed it beside him. He was wearing blue jeans, a simple red shirt, and white tennis shoes. His itchy sweater was red, and probably made of wool. Yech.

Jazz was wearing a business suit, a blue skirt (instead of pants), a white shirt, and a blue coat to finish off the business look. "You take me for granted, you know? Well, if you insist, tell me your dreams, Danny."

"If _you _insist. All my dreams start where I'm running away from something. I'm running extremely fast because I'm scared of whatever's chasing me, except I don't recall ever seeing the thing that's chasing me. Anyways, I'm running too fast and I'm too scared to notice that I'm running off a cliff. However, just when I'm about to fall off, I stop and look down and then look back towards the thing that I'm trying to escape from."

"Okay...go on." Jazz urged him when Danny hesitated to continue.

"I know I should face whatever's chasing me, but I don't think about it, and instead jump off the cliff. I land in the sea, and start drowning because I can't move my legs. I'm drowning and wishing I hadn't jumped off because drowning is much worse."

"And then you wake up?"

"Usually."

"Okay. Good thing you came to see me Danny, I think it's time we had a talk," Jazz said, after studying the notes she had written down during Danny's discourse. She had a worried look, but only for a second. She had gotten good at avoiding emotions from appearing on her face, she was a psychiatrist (not to mention a big sister) and she had to develop basic lying skills.

"Um, alright. But, does this have anything to do with my dream?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Jazz shook her head, but he could tell she was lying. She knew what his dream meant… "Wait, before we have this "talk", are you going to tell me what my dream means?"

There was a pause before she spoke. "I already told you I'm not a dream interpretor."

"But you're a psychologist."

"So? They're not the same thing."

"Eh, it's close enough."

Jazz rolled her eyes ('_little brothers...when do they ever grow up?_'), but she soon regained a smile. "It'll cost you," she joked.

He looked up, with a smile matching Jazz's, "Will I get a family discount?"

"Don't count on it," she laughed, "well, back to your dream."

He had the urge to laugh along with her, but instead held it in to let her speak.

"The thing you're running away from represents the problem you have or more likely _had_. Your inability to see this "monster", symbolizes your ignorance, in where you can't see your problem because you don't know what it is. But you know it's there. The cliff represents a way to escape the problem, and the fact that you jumped off and had regrets means that your mind is telling you that you solved your problem, either wrong or much too hastily. Therefore, you might have made a mistake in not staying and facing the problem. You fall in the sea and start drowning…that represents the fact that you escaped your problem, but fell into a bigger, scarier one in doing so."

"But, why am I having these dreams now?"

"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you something Danny. Maybe it wants you to solve that problem you had."

She stopped speaking and gave Danny a chance to soak up everything she had just said.

"Wow...and you said you weren't a dream interpretor!"

She rolled her cerulean eyes. "Anyways Danny, I wanted to talk to you," Jazz said, a small smile gracing her face.

"About?" Danny asked, feeling suspicious towards Jazz's sudden cheery attitude. After all, even after all those years, Danny still hadn't told anyone that he was half-ghost. He was always meaning to, but he always chickened out. She could have found out somehow...

"About your life."

He raised an eyebrow. ('_Right_')

She sighed, "Danny...don't get me wrong; I'm your sister and I care."

His eyes narrowed, okay, this was really suspicious. "Alright."_ ('This better not be a trap')_

"So Danny, how's it been lately?" she asked, leaning back and making herself comfortable. He had a feeling this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Fine. I'm married, I have a career, I'm only 25...I guess nothing could go wrong. Seriously Jazz, what's up? Is there something specific you want to ask me?" He wanted to know what it was that Jazz wanted. It wasn't like her to beat around the bush like this. Usually, she would come out with it and tell him what she wanted to know.

"Nothing, you're just getting older, Danny. You're _already_ 25, and I keep feeling like Dad knows more about you than I do! I just feel like we're strangers, kid. Is it a crime now, to want to know more about your own brother?" she asked, a deep frown replacing her smile. Her blue eyes were focused on him, as he digested everything she had just said.

(_'I guess it makes sense if she wants to know more about me. After all, we used to be real close._'

"Are you going to open up to me now?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Danny replied with a sigh. This _was_ going to be a long afternoon.

"Aw, thanks. So, Danny how's your wife?" she asked, smiling at him like if she was hiding a little secret. He forced a smile.

"She's great. Just as gorgeous as ever, Jazz. Sometimes, I think I can't live without her," Danny answered, a shy smile on his face. He looked so adorable with that stupid smile on his face, but still, Jazz couldn't help but frown inside.

(_'Oh Danny. You still love her as much as ever, don't you? She's not who you think she is! Why can't you see that, kid?_')

"Is something the matter Jazz? You spaced out for a moment…" Danny waved his tanned hand in front of Jazz's baby blue eyes. She blinked several times, and shook her head slowly. His eyes narrowed once more, something was wrong with Jazz. She was hiding something from him, but what?

"No," a fake laugh escaped her lips, "why would it be? I'm just a little tired, that's all." Jazz laughed once more, it sounded forced.

"Jazz, stop it. I know you're hiding something from me, what is it?" he demanded, standing up and facing her. She frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing's the matter, Danny." Jazz's eyes met with his, defying him, daring him to oppose her. Suddenly, a ringing came from Danny's pockets, and broke the stare. Danny answered his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey honey. Yeah, I'm here with Jazz," he said into the bottom piece of his flip phone. A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke with his wife of 5 years.

"You're wife, Danny?" Jazz asked, a cold look in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's Paulina."

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

* * *

Twi's Notes: Yes, that's right! Danny is married to Paulina! For now, and he's 25 years old, for those of you who didn't catch that. REVIEW! Review if you want this story to continue! He'll kick Paulina to the curb eventually. 


	2. Blonde Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or do I?

Hm...+shifty eyes+ Nah, I'm sure I don't.

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

_Fork in the Road_

_**Chapter 2: Blonde Affair

* * *

**_

"**Oh**, are you? How is my sister-in-law doing? Say 'hi' to her for me, dear," the raven-haired beauty said, her tone cheery and positive. She sounded a little out-of-breath to Danny, and he didn't hesitate to point it out.

"Honey, you sound a little out-of-breath, are you alright?" Danny asked, his blue eyes focused on the floor. Jazz crossed her arms across her chest, and took a deep breath.

"What? Oh, of course!" she replied, a little too quickly. Her blue eyes darted to the blonde man smoking a cigarette on her couch, who looked quite peaceful. He was wearing a robe, and so was she. With nothing under that flimsy robe.

Danny raised his left eyebrow, something sounded a little fishy.

"I was just um, working out! You know, I want to look good for you, baby." Paulina suddenly glared at the blonde man on her couch, and as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone, she said, "Dash, get out of here. Danny's probably on his way! Get your clothes and change in the restroom, and be sure not to leave anything behind."

"Paulina?" Danny asked, sitting down on the couch in Jazz's office.

"Yes baby?" Paulina's voice went back to a cheery tone.

"Uh…never mind, it's nothing. Um, I'm leaving Jazz's office, do you want me to pick something up on my way home?" Danny asked, picking up his wool sweater from the couch. Jazz sighed, and stood up.

"Oh, uh, yeah, can you pick up some milk and juice from the store?" Paulina asked, trying to keep Danny away from home as long as possible so Dash could make a clean getaway.

"Alright, see you in a few," Danny said with a smile, "Bye." He hung up, and placed his flip phone in his jean pocket. Jazz smiled at Danny, another forced smile.

"Okay, then, it was nice having this chat with you Danny." Jazz gave him a hug, her strawberry blonde hair covering his face. "Yeah," Danny replied, hugging her back. He hadn't talked with her much these years.

"Well, I hope we'll have another chance to talk like this," Jazz muttered, letting go of him, and he nodded. "Yeah," he repeated, sounding like a robot. His voice was a tad emotionless, and Jazz noticed.

He was so close to her before, but ever since her outburst on his wedding day…well…

* * *

**+Flashback+

* * *

**

**To Danny's Wedding Day**

"Wow, man, you must be nervous!" Jonathan exclaimed, laughing his head off. Jonathan is Jazz's fiancé; they're planning to get married as soon as they both graduate from college.

While Jasmine is a strawberry blonde, Jonathan has short brown hair that stands straight. If he let it grow, he could spike his hair, but he claims he hates spiky hair. Not "his style". He's tall, about a head taller than Jazz, and she's somewhere around 5'3".

"Hey John…" Jazz slipped in through the door, and closed it behind her, "Can I have a word with Danny? Alone?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes. He cracked a smile, really, Jazz was a master in manipulation.

He gave in, before you could say, "my monkey eats bananas".

Jasmine gave him a kiss, as he left with a smile. "What's up, Jazz?" Danny asked, trying to adjust his tie on his traditional tuxedo.

"Danny…I—are you sure about this?" Jazz asked, her cerulean eyes focused on her dear brother.

He turned around to face Jasmine. "What? Yeah, of course I am. I love her Jazz, and she loves me. Why...where is this coming from?"

"Danny…she's just an empty façade! She's a shell of a ghost! She's nothing, but pure superficial goodness; she doesn't really love you, Danny! She doesn't love _you_, she…"

"Shut up! You don't even know her, you never bothered to! How can you expect me to stand here and take this crap from you? You know anything about Paulina, she's changed!"

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Do you really believe that? Danny, snap out of it!"

"I love her, Jazz! What, don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then? Why are you bent on destroying this for me!" He turned back around, and she huffed. She turned to leave, and as she kept her back to him, she said…

"Looks can be deceiving Danny." That sounded so familiar to him, who had said that before? ('_Sa…Sam…')_

"And you're a fool to believe she's changed. She's just as superficial as ever."

* * *

**+End Flashback+

* * *

**

**Jasmine's Office; Just Outside of Amity**

She seemed to be thinking something over, "Danny, I—she—uh, hm, never mind." She shook her head, deciding not to say anything. He wouldn't believe her…he didn't five years ago, and he wouldn't now. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Bye Danny."

"Bye Jazz."

* * *

+At Dann**y**'s House+

* * *

Paulina was picking up her undergarment off the ground in her bedroom. She picked up a blue shirt, and gave a shout, "Dash! You're shirt is like, over here! Pick it up and change!" 

Dash, with his buzz cut, came in and took the blue shirt, and his pants. He jogged to the restroom to change out of the robe. "Paulina, when are you going to drop Fentina?"

Paulina gave a sigh, "I already told you, he's like, a meteorologist. He earns good money, Dash. That's all he's good for." Her eyes narrowed, (_'Better than you, you're just a measly mechanic, Dash…_')

('_Besides…he's my Inviso-Bill!'_) As selfish and superficial as Paulina might be, she really did love Danny Phantom. Just not Danny Fenton.

"Whatever! He's an idiot, we've been having an affair for years!" Dash shouted from inside the restroom.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dash." So maybe she didn't exactly _love_ Danny, but she cared for him when he was in ghost form. He did spend some nights patrolling the streets for any ghosts, instead of being with her! She needed his undivided attention, she needed his love, and _she_ needed his compliments! She needed _someone._

And if Danny couldn't be there for her, there was Dash.

A dirty affair? Maybe, but she's a woman, and she has needs little Danny can't fulfill.

Dash's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "Hey babe!"

"What is it?" she asked, as she picked up her bra from the ground.

"Can you give me a ride? My car's in the shop." He stepped out of the restroom, without socks and his shirt was not tucked and looked wrinkled.

"What! How'd you get here in the first place?" Paulina asked, her eyes widening. How was she supposed to get him out of here! What if…?

"Bus, but the next one doesn't pass until an hour or so." He placed his socks on, and looked for his shoes under the bed.

"Figures, he's an idiot," she whispered under her breath. Dash placed his dirty, brown loafers on, and stood up.

"So? What do you say?" he asked, placing a flirtatious smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes, while she still had her back to him. Paulina turned around and smiled too.

"Sure. I'll just find an excuse on the way. But, I'm only driving you a few blocks, I can't take you all the way home, it's too far." She grabbed her car keys to her Mitsubishi Eclipse and walked outside. Dash followed as they both got into her shiny air blue Eclipse, and turned on the engine.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks, Danny got it for me."

They went on their way, and Paulina, being the bad driver she is, probably ran five stop signs. She started humming to the music on the radio, keeping her eyes on the road…every once in a while. She was going at a fast pace, and when she finally looked at the stoplight, she saw a yellow light.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, as she stomped on the brakes. There was a loud screeching noise, but Paulina couldn't hear it. Her car finally came to a stop, as she was pushed to the front. Her body went forward, and she crashed to the steering wheel, with the wind knocked out of her.

"Paulina! Are you okay?" Dash asked, his eyes glued to the road.

Paulina struggled to get a couple of breaths in. "Y-yeah…" Suddenly, from behind, a loud crash erupted and the awful noise of metal against metal filled Paulina's ears. "What…what's happening?" she asked, but she was talking to herself. Paulina looked to the passenger seat, and saw Dash's head spewing blood. He was unconscious. ('_Oh God…oh my God!')_

She couldn't see ahead anymore, she only saw smoke. She couldn't move her legs! She looked back, and screamed.

Two people were in the front seat of a truck, and the truck was literally in her back seat. The truck had collided with her car from the back, and the passengers didn't look too good. Actually, they looked dead. They were bloody, the glass was shattered, and she couldn't move!

She smelled something…smoke…fire? Something was burning?

She screamed. She needed to get out, she wanted to live! Her voice was starting to get scratchy. ('_Oh God, oh please!') _

She clawed at her door, she had to get out, but the stupid door wouldn't budge. Anxiety and fear were filling her mind. Her hand started bleeding, as her fist punched the metal.

She wanted to live…

Her blue eyes caught another car swerving in the street. ('_Oh no…')_

It was headed right for her.

* * *

+With **D**anny+

* * *

Danny placed the two bags in the trunk of his Hummer. It wasn't a Hummer H2, those things were huge, and besides he didn't have a family yet. He was just hopping in, when he felt something vibrate near his thigh. It was his cell phone. 

"Hello?" he greeted into the mouthpiece.

"Hello, are you Mr. Fenton?" a voice asked that Danny didn't recognize.

"Yes, he's speaking." Danny had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't good, who was this man and how did he know him?

"Hello Mr. Fenton, I'm Dr. Dillon of the Charity Hospital."

('_Oh crap!') _Danny gulped a knot that had formed in his throat, when he had heard the word "doctor".

"Yes?"

"Your wife Paulina was in an accident, and we don't think she'll survive."

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

* * *

Twi's Notes: Yeah, I know most people were peeved about the Paulina thing, but does this cheer yah up? Hehe, REVIEW! And for those of you who reviewed my first chapter, thank you. I promise you the ending shall be very anti-Paulina. 

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


	3. Comatose Findings

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, it would have a lot more drama. Kinda like a Spanish soap opera, lol.

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

_Fork in the Road_

_**Chapter 3: Comatose Findings

* * *

**_

"**Danny**, what the hell is going on?" Jazz frantically tried to lock in her seatbelt but with no avail. Danny's driving was out of control! She had only heard him mutter "hospital" before he ran out to his car, and of course she had followed.

But at the rate Danny's car was going, it would be a miracle if they got to the hospital without a speeding ticket. Or, at all.

His eyes didn't leave the road for a second. He wasn't concentrating either, it was more of a 'lost in his thoughts' kind of thing. She was worried, he wasn't responding to her.

"Danny?" she tried more sweetly, but nothing.

Who had called him to get him so shaken up? What did they want? And what did the hospital have to do with--

"Of course," she breathed, her whisper lost in the roar of the engine. Somebody was in the hospital and a doctor (most likely) was calling the patient's immediate family, which included Danny.

"Who is it Danny?" she tried, but in her mind she already had a clue of who it was. She didn't want to be right, yet at the same time...she didn't want to be wrong.

She gasped, her cerulean eyes widened with realization. ('_Am I such a horrible person? To wish such a fate on _anyone_! It doesn't matter how much she's going to hurt my brother...nobody deserves this..._') She looked out the window with misty eyes. ('_How could I have thought that...I'm so sorry_')

"A car accident Jazz." It took a moment before she realized who had spoken, his voice was so unfamiliar.

"A...car accident," he repeated as if willing himself to believe it; he was no longer talking to Jazz. "Fatal."

She shook her head, and the tears fell.

* * *

+Amity Char**it**y Hospital+

* * *

"Are her parents contacted, Nurse Bell?" 

"No sir, we can't reach them." The nurse punched numbers into the phone and waited for the phone to ring on the other end. She was trying to contact the family of all the others in the car accident. Four cars were involved in the accident, eight people, 2 had died instantly.

"Any other family?"

"Yes, Doctor Manx; her husband, Daniel Fenton, is waiting," the nurse swtiched her attention to the phone, "Yes, hello? Hi, is this Mr. Reynolds? Yes, well, I have some very important news..."

The doctor left the nurse to her work, and began walking away. He couldn't imagine taking over her job; telling the family that one of their own was just admitted into the hospital. Everyone always assumed the worst, it was human nature. They tried to prepare themselves any way they could, but it wasn't ever any use.

However, that isn't as bad as having to deliver the final news. He had that overwhelming responsiblity enough times in his career to know just how bad it really felt. When he had to tell a couple that their newlyborn had passed away because of difficulties with the birth, the man cried, but what was even worst was that the woman didn't.

He saw Daniel, he could tell right off which one he was. He had his head in his hands, and the company of a female, she was probably his sister. The waiting room wasn't as empty as it usually was, tonight there was an expected increase in family members.

He walked up to Danny with ease, "Excuse me..."

Danny looked up, "Doctor! Paulina...how is she doing?" He had bags under his eyes, it was almost midnight. He had been waiting there in that quiet room for hours. Jazz had kept him company, she couldn't bear to leave her baby brother alone, especially not in the condition he was in.

"We managed to get her stable...she was lucky, Mr. Fenton, compared to most. But the shock, I'm afraid...has also taken its toll."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Jazz asked.

"You see, the shock, and the trauma, along with some head injuries have forced Mrs. Fenton to fall into a coma. Her body was trying to stay alive the best way it knew how," explained the doctor.

Danny interrupted him, "Where? Where is she?"

"She's in intensive care and you won't be able to see her for another couple of hours. I'm sorry, Mr. Fenton, we did the best we could, but sometimes even that isn't enough."

Jazz's eyes were downcast as she remembered her murderous thoughts earlier, "How long?"

The doctor looked away towards the peach-colored walls of the waiting room. He hated that color, but not as much as he hated the nothingness of white on the hospital halls. They brought no life to the rooms, the people, it seemed like a cloud of death would forever linger where a hospital was concerned. He directed his gaze back at Danny. "We're not sure. The coma could last weeks, months...years."

Danny sat back down, his hands went back to his face shielding it from the world...from the truth. Jazz sat beside him again, and she held on to his shoulders. "Danny..."

Doctor Manx had nothing more to say. He didn't want to see another man cry, one was enough for a lifetime. He excused himself, and walked away. Things weren't good, but Danny had to understand one thing. His wife, Paulina, was lucky to get out of that mess alive.

The blonde man with her--during the car accident--had died. They couldn't get him out in time...but somehow, Paulina had freed herself; she survived.

* * *

+Waiti**n**g Room+

* * *

"Danny, hey, come on. Let's go home for the night, okay? You need some sleep. In the morning, you can eat breakfast, take a shower, excuse yourself from work, and then come right back," she waited for a response and when she didn't get one she continued, "remember what the doctor said, Danny. She's in intensive care, you won't be able to see her for a couple of hours, maybe even more." 

He didn't budge, he was frozen to the seat. He stayed in the same position, his face unseen behind his hands. Jazz waited, her heart breaking in two at having to see her brother like this.

"I--I can't."

Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Why not?"

"What if something happens? I can't leave without seeing for myself that she's okay, Jazz. Please try to understand."

"I do, Danny." And she did; she was doing the same thing for him. She couldn't leave him alone until she knew that Danny was going to be o.k. Her cerulean eyes stayed on the ground.

She hugged his side, trying to prevent the tears from falling. This was destroying him, and all she could do was watch. Watch as this thing ate him up inside. Danny was too young to have to deal with something like this. He couldn't handle this.

_She_ couldn't handle it, and she was supposed to be the mature one.

"Hey, I'm going to get some coffee, you want me to get you something?" Jazz kept her eyes focused on him, to note any movement. He only shook his head. She sighed at his response but stood up anyway. "Alright," she whispered, not even sure if he had heard her, "be back in a few."

A couple of minutes passed before Danny finally sniffled. Over the murmurs of the crowd in the room, it probably wasn't even heard.

"Daniel Fenton?"

Danny looked up, after he heard his name being said by an unfamiliar voice. It was a nurse at the doorway, a carrot-top with crazy, flyaway orange hair trapped in a bun, and soft green eyes. "Right here," he responded, meeting her gaze.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Bell," she walked over and they shook hands, "I wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Can you come with me?"

Danny looked around worriedly, what about Jazz? She would be back any minute. The nurse seemed to sense his worry and smiled, "Don't worry, it won't take more than a sec. I promise." The nurse held her hand up symbolizing Scout's Honor.

He forced a smile.

She motioned him to follow, she had easily shrugged off his frigid smile. They walked down the empty corridors, the nurse's heels' _click-clack_ bouncing off the walls. As they finally arrived to the front desk she started typing furiously on her computer. "Hmm, o.k., Mr. Fenton, all I wanted was to confirm the information you gave us earlier, and to fill in some gaps."

He didn't look too eager, so she asked, "Will that be alright?"

Danny cleared his throat, "Of course."

She began asking typical questions, to which he answered quickly and without much thought.

It was over quickly and the only thing left was a quick 'thank you' so he could depart. But she stalled, reading a bright yellow sticky-note hanging from her black computer screen, "What's this?" she muttered to herself. Her eyebrows shot up, "Mr. Fenton...it seems that somebody else was in the car with your wife, did you know who it was?"

"Wait, wait," he paused as he tried to piece things together, "I thought my wife was alone."

She shook her head, "No sir, there was a male in the passenger seat with her. He...was burned badly when the car went up in flames, and they didn't find any I.D. or anything that told of his name. His face was marred by the fire, and we're waiting for someone to identify him."

His baby blue eyes narrowed. "I--I wasn't aware that she had a passenger..." ('_Why didn't she tell me?_')

"Oh, alright. Well, I was hoping you would know and place a name on the body, but if you--"

"No, no it's alright. If he was a friend of my wife, then I shouldn't have a problem recognizing him...right?"

She didn't understand why he was asking her. He seemed a little doubtful, maybe even scared, so she agreed. "Of course, Mr. Fenton. Please come this way," she added, encouraging him.

He nodded, trying to avoid all the questions that suddenly popped into his head. Questions that he didn't have time to think about before, and that he was too scared to face now. So he cast his eyes to the ground and followed once more the _click-clack_ of her high heels on the tile floor.

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

* * *

Twi's Notes: I thought about the title for this chapter, and I realized that some people might not understand what it means, so I'll give a little explanation. Comatose means something related to a coma (Paulina-in this story) but it also means "dormant". Together, Comatose Findings means findings (or truth (like Danny finding out about Dash in the passenger seat)) that are "dormant" or uncovered. So Comatose alone can relate to Paulina but together Comatose Findings relates to Danny figuring out the truth. So it works both ways, ha, see how clever I am? Lol. 

P.S. Somebody asked me if Sam was going to be in this fic and well, yes! Of course she is! She's going to make her unnexpected (to the characters) entrance in the next chapter, so review!

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


End file.
